1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a wristband for use in commercial transactions on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile smartphones, tablets, etc., are increasingly being used by businesses and organizations to process payments made at the point of sale. Various mobile devices can be electrically and mechanically coupled to a card reader configured to read a payment card and transmit payment information between the payment card and the mobile device. For example, during a transaction, a user can swipe a payment card using the card reader. The card reader can transmit payment information to the mobile device, and the user can process the sale and the payment information on the mobile device. Payment information can be transmitted wirelessly to the payment card provider, financial institutions, server(s) managed or operated by the user, and/or any other suitable recipient of the payment information.